


Privileged

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you had to remember that your boyfriend wasn't exactly from the same world. Your parents were wealthy, and he lived on his own in a tiny apartment that was the size of your bathroom." </p><p>You would chose him over all of it. Dating him made you feel privileged. </p><p>Joey Wheeler/Reader<br/>One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privileged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeerepublic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/gifts).



> This is from a one shot booklet that I have on another website. For that booklet, people gave me a character and a word, and I wrote a one shot based on the word. I'm going to break it up on this site. This was written for coffeerepublic.
> 
> Here are the original author notes:  
> So first one up... and it's Joey Wheeler. Probably one of my least favorite characters from YGO. -_- ~~I think coffeerepublic has a sick sense of humor.~~  
>  I kid, I kid.  
> Seriously though, I tried my best. :D So I hope you enjoy this coffeerepublic~ This is... actually longer than any of my Kaiba smut, and I think there's something very wrong with that... Though technically it's not really smut. But I hope that I did Joey justice (the sort of justice YOU think he deserves, not the sort of justice I would normally give him).  
> And everyone else? I hope you like it too (but not too much, we don't need anymore Joey fangirls on our hands ;D).

  
**Privileged** adj.  
1\. Having special rights, advantages, or immunities.  
2\. Having the rare opportunity to do something that brings particular pleasure: "I felt privileged to compete in such a race".  
\-----

Watching your boyfriend as he struggled with tying his tie was hilarious. His brown eyes were narrowed in frustration and it seemed like he'd tried to tie his tie in every single possible way, except for the correct one. 

He grabbed both ends of the tie and knotted them. As he tried to flatten the ends, you couldn't stop a giggle from escaping your mouth. At the sound of your laughter, he turned. 

“It's not supposed to look like this is it?” 

You shook your head. “Want me to tie it for you?” 

“You know how to do this?” He seemed surprised as he held up the ends of the tie. 

“Of course.” You stepped forward and pulled his hands off the tie so you could unravel it unhindered. “My father wears a tie whenever he leaves the house. I used to watch him tie it when I was little.” You straightened both ends before deftly wrapping the large end around and in on itself. You pulled the tie straight before grinning into his warm brown eyes. “See? Not so hard.” 

He awkwardly pulled the knot away from his throat. “Is it supposed to feel so tight?” 

“It's tied pretty loose.” He wasn't joking when he'd mentioned that he'd never worn a suit and tie before. He kept tugging at the collar and sleeves of his shirt. Yet despite his discomfort, he still looked good. His long hair looked like it needed a trim, and you liked its contrast to the formality of the suit. 

You put your hands on his shoulders, pushed yourself onto your toes, and gave him a light kiss. “You look amazing.” 

“Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?” 

You stepped away with a grin before grabbing his hand. “We should probably get going.” You were running a little bit late and you were trying to get to the party within a specific time frame. Not so early that there weren't very many people present but not so late that people had stopped arriving either. Hopefully you would be able to avoid actually talking to the birthday boy. 

Maybe you should warn Joey about Oliver... 

No, you were going to hope that he didn't have to talk to him. 

Luck was on your side. The ballroom of the hotel was already full of people by the time you arrived. You gave the present (that you hoped Oliver would hate) to one of the doormen and led Joey into the room. 

“This is a birthday party?!” His jaw was hanging open as he tried to look at everything at once. 

“Yes. All birthday parties are like this.” Well, that was true for your world at least. People invited every single person they knew and held the most elaborate party that they could imagine. Mostly in an attempt to one-up the last person who had a birthday. It could be irritating, but you would be a liar if you said that you didn't also try to throw the most extravagant birthdays. 

Then again, you had to remember that your boyfriend wasn't exactly from the same world. Your parents were wealthy, and he lived on his own in a tiny apartment that was the size of your bathroom. “What was the last birthday party you went to like?” You were genuinely curious. The differences between your worlds fascinated you. 

“Wasn't really a party. Teá dragged us all ice skating.” 

“Did you guys go out to the mountains or something?” That sounded like fun. Going up to the mountains and skating on a lake. You did that with your friends during the winter. 

“No. We just went to a rink in town.” 

That was news. You didn't know that there was an ice skating rink in town. “I've never been there.” 

“I could take you sometime?” he offered. 

“Sounds like fun.” You could add it to the list of things that he'd introduced you to, like fast food and bumper cars. On the subject of food... “Do you want to check out the buffet?” 

“There's a buffet?!” 

He looked adorably eager simply at the mention of food and you were actually excited about showing him to the food area. There were tables and tables of food, and you had a feeling that he was going to love it. 

You led him to the food and watched as his eyes widened. He attacked the tables of food, piling a lot of everything onto a plate, and you just watched his childlike glee. It was nice to see the world through his eyes sometimes. The simple things, like food and friends, made him happy. 

“You haven't wished me a happy birthday. My feelings are hurt.” 

You cringed the moment that you heard that arrogant voice. As you turned to face Oliver, your face morphed into a smile, and you hoped that he would go away before Joey came back over. “Oliver!” You tried to sound happy to see him. “Happy Birthday! I looked for you everywhere but it's so hard to find anyone in this crowd.” Well, you'd hoped that it would be hard to find someone in this crowd. Oliver seemed to have honed in on you. 

Then Joey walked up and Oliver's gaze drifted over to him. It would be polite to introduce them, but you didn't want them talking. Really you just wished Oliver would go talk to his other guests. 

“I'm Joey Wheeler.” Joey held out his hand and you wanted to bang your head against a wall. 

Oliver simply sneered at Joey's hand. “Wheeler? I'm not familiar with that name.” 

You grabbed Joey's hand and held it in your own. Oliver didn't deserve to shake his hand. “Oliver, Joey is here with me. Joey, this is Oliver Grey, it's his birthday.” 

“Oh! Happy Birthday, man!” 

You normally liked Joey's outgoing and friendly nature, but at the moment, it was inappropriate. 

“Thank you. Would you mind if I borrow your date for a dance?” Oliver appeared innocent but you knew better than to believe his façade. 

Joey looked at you and you tried to convey your horror at the idea through your eyes. You failed. “It's fine with me.” 

Oliver offered you his hand. 

“Oh, no I couldn't. I'm sure you have a lot of other guests that you need to talk to.” You should have warned Joey about Oliver. Then Joey would know not to let you dance with him. 

“I have plenty of time for a dance.” 

You refrained from groaning and reluctantly took Oliver's offered hand as you released Joey's. Oliver led you away from Joey and straight onto the dance floor. You automatically fell into the appropriate posture for the dance and began to move through the steps. 

“So I assume that's the commoner I've been hearing about.” Oliver didn't waste any time. “He looks so... uncouth. I don't see the appeal.” 

“You wouldn't. You don't see the appeal of anything priceless.” 

He chuckled as he spun you in a circle. “That's not true. I have a high regard for priceless treasures. Though given the subject, I think you mean he's priceless because his value is too low to bother pricing.” 

“Isn't it considered rude to insult my guest like this?” you snapped. 

“Your guest is a commoner. That negates the rule.” 

You glared at him. “I don't think your mother would like to hear about how offensive you are tonight.” 

“I should think that my mother would agree with me.” 

You grit your teeth and 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. “Sorry. I'm so clumsy.” You both knew that you didn't mean that apology. 

Hopefully the song would end soon. 

“I'm not worried,” he said after a moment of silence. “I know you'll stop being difficult and come to me eventually.” 

“Those delusions must be wonderful for your self-esteem—” 

“We're practically betrothed, and I doubt your parents see that commoner as someone worthy.” 

You didn't respond. How your parents felt about Joey was none of his business. Of course they didn't think you were actually serious about him and assumed that dating him was a phase or that you were getting something out of your system. It was easier to let them believe that. 

The song ended and you broke away from Oliver. 

“Another dance?” he asked. 

“As wonderful,” _-ly horrible_ , “as that would be, I must decline.” You gave him an obviously forced smile before heading back to the food. Joey would probably still be eating. He had a bottomless pit for a stomach. 

As expected, you found him inhaling a piece of cake. “Dance with me?” You wanted to get the memory of dancing with Oliver out of your head. 

“You know I can't dance.” Joey awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his and something you found endearing. 

You separated him from his plate of cake. “Come on. I taught you a basic box step, just do that over and over again. You don't want my dance lessons to go to waste do you?” 

“Of course not!” 

He followed you to the dance floor and soon the two of you were dancing together. It was a basic dance with simple steps. The two of you looked nothing like any of the other couples on the floor. 

“You're the best partner I've ever had.” It was true. You'd danced with men who were better dancers, but he was still the best partner and your favorite. He'd make mistakes and then laugh about them as he attempted to dip you. It wasn't elegant, but it was fun. 

He held you a little bit closer after your confession. “You remember when you first invited me over to your house?” 

“Yes.” How could you forget? He completely panicked at the size of your home and claimed that your parents would never think of him as good enough for you. Realizing just how wealthy your parents were almost made him break up with you. 

“I was wrong. All these stuffed shirts with sticks up their asses aren't good enough for you.” 

You let out a sigh of relief and realized that you'd been holding your breath. You grinned. “You're absolutely right.” 

Then you noticed Oliver's mother heading in your direction. She was meandering over, stopping to have polite conversations with people, but you saw the way her eyes kept going back to you. Well you weren't going to sit in the same place like a deer in the headlights of a car. The woman was completely evil and undoubtedly had a few choice words to say to you about your companion. Probably in front of your companion's face. 

“Okay, I'm done dancing. Let's go this way.” You pulled Joey toward the most populated section of the party. 

Of course more people meant that you ran into people that you were forced to talk to politely. It was hindering your escape. You arranged it so that you were blocked from Oliver's mother's sight before ducking into a hallway. Just being in a hallway off of the room wasn't enough. You needed to find a place to hide, preferably one with a door that locked from the inside. 

Eventually you found yourself in the library. The doors didn't lock, but it was large enough that you could hide behind bookshelves far in the back and nobody would ever know you were there. 

“What was that?” 

“Uhhhh.” How were you supposed to explain that? “Hiding from someone.” 

“Why?” 

“Not important.” You casually undid the top button of his shirt. “After all, now we're alone in this room with nothing to do.” You tugged his tie lightly, indicating that his face was too far away. 

“I'm sure we can find something.” He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you close for a kiss. 

As you kissed him, your hands began unbuttoning his shirt. It was quickly discarded before his hands slid down your back to lift you by your thighs. You wrapped your legs around his hips, your dress hiking up in the process. He carried you over to a table before placing you down. His hands reached up for his tie to loosen it and yank it off before he began kissing your neck. 

One of your hands began to paw at his back and the other one wound itself into his hair. Your legs squeezed his hips, pulling them forward to meet your own. You arched and pushed yourself against him as you felt his hands pushing your dress even higher. 

Then he pulled your legs off his hips so that he could pull your underwear off. The moment your underwear was thrown aside you returned the favor and unbuttoned his pants. He shoved down his pants and boxers before grabbing your legs again. His hips ground against yours and you leaned back on to the desk. 

You gasped out his name as he entered you, and then dissolved into moans as he began rocking his hips. Euphoria took over, and all you could do was chant his name over and over again, not even concerned that someone might hear you. 

Luckily, nobody interrupted, and that party turned into one of the best you'd ever attended.


End file.
